Oftentimes a local computer terminal is coupled to a serial communication (“COM”) port of a computer server system to locally monitor and control the server system. A local computer terminal is typically a dumb terminal and has no operating system software of its own to execute other applications. As a result, the local computer terminal tends to be less expensive than a computer system. Note however that a computer system may be used to act as a computer terminal by executing a terminal software application. The local computer terminal typically communicates serially with a host using RS232 transceivers, an RS232 cable, and a pair of universal asynchronous receiver transmitters (UARTS).
The information communicated between a host computer and the local computer terminal is text without any graphics. That is, the local computer terminal provides a text user interface and not a graphical user interface. Moreover, information is communicated serially between the host computer and the local computer terminal and not in parallel. Moreover, the rate at which data is serially transmitted between them, a baud rate, can vary. When the baud rate is adjusted, it somehow must be communicated from one UART to another so that it may adapt to a new serial communication rate.
It is desirable to allow for remote management of a server system at a remote computer system when a local computer terminal is set up to be used to provide for local management of the server system. Remote management of a server system may lower the cost of operating, administering, and maintaining the server system.